Interaction between neurons and electronic devices has been in existence for several decades for a plurality of purposes. During the past decades, these interactions were usually achieved by inserting an electrode assembly (single electrode or an array of electrodes) into the neurons, or placing an electrode assembly in the vicinity of the neurons' membranes, so as to detect voltage changes. The detection electrode assembly can also be used for the stimulation of neurons.
Attempts have been made to provide coupling between a neuron and a transistor device [1], utilizing a bidirectional interface between the ionic conduction of the neuron and the electronic conduction of the transistor, achieved by two separate modalities.
WO 00/51191 [17] (having the same inventors as in the present application) discloses an electrical junction between a transistor and a neuron, transistors to be used in said junction, and an artificial chemical synapse. “Chemical synapse” is a junction between a cell, which secretes an agent, and a transistor bearing receptors for the agent, wherein binding of the agent to the receptor changes an electrical property of the transistor.